Since time immemorial, certain materials (e.g., paint, ink, and/or the like) have been used to memorialize scenes and/or objects into semi-permanent to permanent mediums. Computer technologies allow for digitization and detections of these images embedded on these mediums and have introduced image processing as a technical field. Detection of images and revealing information associated therewith constitutes at least one aspect of image processing and have applications in a number of cases.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.